carmensandiegofandomcom-20200215-history
The French Connection Caper
"The French Connection Caper" is the ninth and final episode of Season 1 of Carmen Sandiego. Summary Upon learning Chase Devineaux is the card owner, the V.I.L.E. Faculty review his profile and recent events, concluding that wherever Carmen Sandiego went, Devineaux was there: Cleo's residence in Poitiers, Crackle after Carmen defeated him, and the stolen Vermeer art auction. They all conclude Carmen isn't working alone, theorizing Devineaux is a partner, so Shadowsan elects himself to go interrogate Devineaux, but on his way, Brunt elects to accompany him, and majority vote allows it. In Poitiers, Chief berates Devineaux for his losing or destruction of A.C.M.E. property, while she commends Argent for retrieving the Magna Carta. After the meeting, Devineaux argues with Argent that Carmen Sandiego is her "silent partner", but Argent believes Carmen is doing some covert good returning stolen works. Irritated, she asks if he bothered to consider V.I.L.E. a factor, but he doesn't think V.I.L.E. exists since A.C.M.E. has yet to prove so; he believes Carmen Sandiego is the only guilty party. Upon returning home, the Cleaners capture Devineaux, leaving a message on the Dark Web for Carmen which Player relays to her. Finding Devineaux in Poitiers, they find Brunt and Shadowsan using a mind probe on him, so Zack & Ivy distract the two. But when Zack is found by Brunt, she races to return to where Devineaux is held. Carmen rescues Devineaux, who triggers the comm-pen to call the Chief before passing out, and finally encounters Carmen; who shatters the pen. Argent is alerted by the Chief to Devineaux's location, and has backup on the way. Before Carmen can free Devineaux, Brunt returns and overwhelms Carmen with superior physical strength. As Brunt bear hugs Carmen to death, Shadowsan returns and stuns Brunt unconscious, then proceeding to help Carmen to a safe location, while the authorities arrive to help Devineaux. But Brunt wakes up before capture, and becomes suspicious when Shadowsan is nowhere to be found. Elsewhere, Shadowsan reveals he was the one who found Carmen as a baby in Argentina those nearly 20 years ago, and intentionally failed her, knowing she would reject evil. The day she escaped, he was trying to join her, but she got away before that could happen, so he kept the Cleaners from finding her. When informing Player, Shadowsan vanishes and leaves behind another V.I.L.E. data hard-drive for more capers. In the city, Argent reports to Chief that Devineaux's condition is unknown until tests are ran. The Chief, going off the few seconds she had with Carmen, believes she took his keycard to lure Devineaux into a trap, and did the mind probe on him and deems her a threat. Carmen then talks with Player about their next move. Plot To be added Transcript The full episode transcript can be seen here: The French Connection Caper/Transcript Reception As of October 20, 2019, The French Connection Caper is the highest rated episode of Season 1 on IMDb, with 8.7 stars out of 10 from 130 user ratings.https://www.imdb.com/title/tt8772822/?ref_=ttep_ep9 In other languages External links * The French Connection Caper on IMDb References Category:Carmen Sandiego (2019) Episodes Category:Carmen Sandiego (2019)